


With An Incantation, And A Single Happy Memory

by that_RedRedWhite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pining, Pre-Relationship, Random scene from a story I will never write, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_RedRedWhite/pseuds/that_RedRedWhite
Summary: Just a random drabble I was hit with at 2 a.m.Cute, pining idiots, in a Hogwarts setting. What more can one ask for?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	With An Incantation, And A Single Happy Memory

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Hope you guys enjoy :D

“Expecto Patronum!”

From the sound of the 'ooh's and 'ahh's, Alexander already knows what he’ll see before he turns. Thomas Jefferson, his mortal enemy and secret crush since that fateful moment he bumped into the kid at Diagon Alley on their pre-Hogwarts shopping spree, standing in the middle of a circle made out of his other Hufflepuff fans (and one Aaron Burr, that traitor) as they coo over his undoubtedly perfect manifestation of the Patronus charm. 

Bloody badgers. 

Alexander already knows he will regret turning around, but the profound _need_ to know which animal form Jefferson’s charm had taken is gnawing at him. He tries to peek just a little over his shoulder, but the disinterest he carefully schooled his face into drops along with his jaw the second his eyes land on the silvery animal. 

A ram.

It is breathtaking. Each ridge on its spiral horns defined, it’s dense wool coat shimmering with its movement, letting off gleaming fragments of magic as it silently stomps its hoof on the ground. The ram bobs its head and takes a charge around Jefferson, launching up and jumping from one imaginary rock to another, the boy's dazzling toothy smile just as breathtaking as the conjured charm while he twists to follow it around with his eyes. 

Alexander turns away from the sight and stares at his shoes, heat threatening to creep up his neck and to his face. 

Of course Jefferson’s affiliated animal would be just as majestic as he himself is. A ram. The very depiction of strength and masculinity. A symbol of leadership, initiative, imagination, inspiration- and the energy to act upon it. The power to overcome and achieve. 

Truly an animal worthy of being a guardian spirit. 

His hand grips his Fir wood wand tighter.

Alexander takes in a long breath, holds it in, then lets it out slowly. He needs to calm down and focus, to find his happy spot. But it’s just so infuriating that Jefferson has managed to be the first of their class to conjure a corporeal Patronus. 

Not all wizards are even capable of it, he knows, but he is Alexander Hamilton, goddamn it, and there is nothing he can’t do if he sets his mind to it. 

Determined, Alexander raises his wand and holds it steady, pointing straight before him. He closes his eyes and clears his mind. 

~  
~

“Expecto-” there’s a break, a stuttered inhale, ”- Patronum.”

It’s said so delicately, Thomas nearly doesn't recognize Hamilton’s voice as he casts the spell. So rarely has he ever heard the Slytherin boy _speak_ , rather than either dump on you what feels like an entire Encyclopedia’s worth of knowledge with the speed of one sentence, or dramatically yell and curse someone’s head off (which, thankfully, hasn’t _literally_ happened. Yet). 

Hearing that voice, usually marred with strain and contempt, now subdued and velvety, immediately breaks his concentration. Thomas sighs as his Patronus disappears, only for his breath to catch and his heart to leap right to his throat when he turns to look in Hamilton’s direction. 

The weak excuse for a Patronus he had conjured had been dim in comparison to the bright, radiating light emitting from the white outline of the bird of prey flying in figure-eights around Hamilton as he stands and delights in it, smile beaming.

One of the Gryffindor students scoffs loudly. “Really, Hamilton? An owl? Like we don’t have enough of those already?”

Mulligan is quick to smack his housemate over the head, but the damage is already done, the vibrant snowy owl disintegrating and vanishing with its spell-casters broken focus.

Hamilton flushes a dark red, bends his head low and tsks towards the ground, kicking at it with the tip of his shoe. Laurens and Lafayette, Hamilton’s two Ravenclaw friends are quick to try and comfort him. Saying things along the lines of ‘Well at least you got the spell, Al! That’s super impressive’ from the former, and ‘The brightness was really good, Alexander!’ from the latter. 

Fools, the lot of them. 

Thomas barely got a few seconds to admire the Patronus’s form, but a few seconds was all he needed to be left in complete awe. It had been magnificent, wingspan open and propelling itself in elegant movements, small feathers breaking off to glisten in its wake with every flap of those gallant wings, talons curled beneath it as it sailed through the air with ease. Beautiful, just like it’s spell-caster.

He was secretly hoping Hamilton would be able to pull off this charm, dying to know the form of which animal the Slytherin boy’s corporeal Patronus would take. There were so many possibilities, so many traits he affiliates Hamilton with, but now that Thomas knows, he can think of no better fit. 

An owl. The symbol of wisdom and farsightedness, of thinking ahead. Always carrying with it profound intelligence, the very icon of awareness, which is the first element of heroism. For of course, one cannot rise if they are unaware of the opportunity, or have the brightness to seize it. And a snowy owl, in particular, considered by some to be the guiding spirit to channeling wisdom into inspired writing.

Fitting, for a guardian charm to take the form of a symbol of protection. 

“An interesting result. Not one I would have predicted,” James comments from his left, materializing next to him before he could take notice.

Thomas sticks his free hand into his pants pocket, twisting the Pokémon Tazo around with his thumb and middle finger. 

He remembers the day he ran into Hamilton at Diagon Alley, outside of Ollivander's shop. How the short boy had flushed scarlet and shrunk deeper into his robes. Thomas can’t recall the exact words exchanged between them, or what Laurens had said before he pulled Hamilton away, causing the boy to drop the chip Thomas now holds in his hand. 

Of course, Thomas had no idea what he was looking at when he picked it up. Coming from a long family line of pure-bloods, had never heard of Pokémon's before in his life. He kept it, fully intending to return it to the boy the next time he saw him.

But whenever he held it in his hand he would remember Alexander’s adorably flushed face, holding the Tazo between the tips of both of his hands’ fingers, looking at the ground with embarrassment as his mouth formed silent words. And each time he held it, tucked in his pocket and intending to return it, he chickened out before he could muster up and confess to the boy. Now that so many years had passed, he doesn’t think Alexander even remembers offering it to Thomas to cheer him up in the first place. 

And if he brought the Tazo with him today solely to better enhance that memory as he casts his Patronus spell? 

Well, nobody needs to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have to write down exactly which wand wood and core type each of these characters have as a sidenote for myself? Absolutely not.  
> I still have it though lol
> 
> Burr is also a Slytherin, in case anyone wondered :) And Gwash is supervising, though not mentioned, and is the Head of Gryffindor.  
> Angelica is one of Gryffindor's Prefects and a year above, and Eliza and Peggy are a year below, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. duh. :D
> 
> Also, you wanna hear the kicker? These two idiots are both thinking of one another so intensely when casting the spell, that the Patronus's are actually in reverse. Each of them manifesting an animal with the traits they most admire in the other, rather than their own. But they are both too dumb and insecure to see those traits within themselves to realise it.


End file.
